


关于一个迟到的惩罚。

by CheeeStan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeeStan/pseuds/CheeeStan
Summary: 没有什么summary就是一个酒保锤X学生基的PWP，涉及春药/脐橙/跳蛋/强制口交/乳夹/正入/后入/spank/肛塞。





	关于一个迟到的惩罚。

<<<<<。

 

铁青、黑灰。碧绿、深紫、晃眼的红。混乱吵闹。

这是洛基对Gay吧的第一印象，铁青黑灰的墙板砖和对面的前柜台几乎融在了一起，混成一团的打光交错投映却不能在墙壁上染色，并不让他情调高涨的动感音乐和嘈杂不堪的交谈声在耳边嗡嗡作响。——显然这和他所习惯了的咖啡厅的节奏全然不同。

 

洛基晃着酒杯，用手指来回摩擦过那个与印象里稍微不同的杯身，那是一个普通的小号高脚杯，上面却接了一段椭圆的盘状器皿，于是整体就与普通酒杯略略有差。洛基还算爱看书，所读的书籍涉及的范围也广，大概是哪次无意了解过，这种酒杯叫三角形鸡尾酒杯。他又在偶尔停下手来轻敲桌面，目光空过眼前人，注意力以屑屑的平静寄以强劲的骚动之中。

 

特基拉和君度混到一起，在摇酒器里成了二分之一的偏棕深黄，加入柠檬汁和糖水混合之后倾倒入杯，颜色结果忽然变浅，还稍微分了层。底部是最淡的，成了柠檬冲水之后的颜色，往上渐深，恢复到柠檬皮的颜色。杯口淋了一层盐好像挂了霜一样，再往上装饰一片柠檬片，整体就简单又漂亮。

 

玛格丽塔的气味在口腔里渐渐消散，先入的第一口无疑是十分火辣的，对于一个十九岁的学生而言，第一次喝调和酒，他大概欣赏不来。然而片刻之后基酒的辣味就被柠檬和糖水的温柔冲淡了，取而代之的是喉咙里传来一阵微甜和留在唇上的淡淡咸味的交错感，再之后酒气淡成了一点水感，动动舌头能觉出柠檬轻微的酸涩苦味。

 

洛基坐在吧台的正对面，吸引他注意力的不是左侧妩媚又灵怪的舞者，尽管他们身材劲爆，笑的妖艳，舞姿露骨。吸引他的是忙碌在客人之间的身着工作服的一个男人，并不是个调酒师，应该是个酒保，洛基心想。他有一头金发，前不过眉侧不遮耳，显得英俊又精神，离得不算近以至于他的五官不能被看清，但打扮从来都只是皮面上的操作，洛基不是那么在乎，这样反而为他多添了一丝神秘感。光线仍然胡乱的横竖左右缓慢扫过，洛基移手撑住脸，看得更仔细。

 

他身高肩宽，背影也格外惹眼，光线打在他身上，衣袖子挽起堆出的褶皱和腰跨上下的地方被投上的阴影异常清晰，没有扣上的衬衫顶扣敞着衣领裸露着脖颈和欲要露出的胸口，洛基甚至能透过他上身那件极薄的白衬衫看到他挺直的背脊上流畅的肌肉线条。露出的小臂是健康的肤色，手托餐盘点头的动作彰显了他的职业品格，洛基想离他近一点，再近一点。

 

直到他觉得眼前有点模糊，传进耳朵的声音也越来越沉重。洛基以为是酒吧里空调开启的缘故，他才觉得热，显然他并没有意识到自己脸红了，再过一分钟，他才觉出来，脸颊像烧起一样，身体也有点发软。洛基长得漂亮，五官精致，身材瘦长。剑眉稍淡，细密眼睫之间的深绿眼睛像是被镶进的宝石，看入一眼又像被直济万顷的波涛卷入了森林之中，鼻挺而瘦，薄且红润的唇成了脸上的点睛之笔，与他的绿眼撞在一起，相冲突的两种美感混合意外的更美。

 

他肤色也稍白，尤其是在灯光缭乱背景灰黑的地方。洛基当然不知道有人在他的酒里下了点药，显然因为他生得好看，眼神又无比澄澈地告诉别人他还是个青涩的孩子。他趴下来，手臂留在桌面上，额头贴在手臂上，他以为他醉了，然而他意识到自己正在勃起。未知的恐惧促使他就这样起身离开。

 

“宝贝儿，你一个人来喝酒吗？”陌生的声音从侧边传来，“你好像醉了哦。”接着的感觉是被人搂了腰，洛基警觉的表情让他看起来像只受惊的小鹿，他伸手试图扯开摸在他腰上的那只手，然而全身像被泥沙裹着一样，挪动的缓慢，又没什么力气，“离我远点。”他的声音冷得像冰山之巅，呼出来的气息却滚热到能够融化一切。

 

“喔——”搂着他的人惊呼一声，随即露出笑，眯起的眼睛像是已经把手头的猎物吞进腹里，“你成年了吗宝贝儿。”走在前面的人正对着洛基反着后退，他伸手来撩洛基的下巴，本能的后缩使得他勉强避开，搂着他的那个却非但没离他远点，反而凑近过来，酒气和烟味的混合让洛基下意识要推开，结果被抱住了手臂，或者说是被半抱进了怀里。

 

“你可真好看。要不回去给我们来一段大腿舞？”他们把洛基逼到与酒吧后门连通的小巷里，这里又冷又暗，不常有人，路灯的光亮也不能照到，只有波及过来的一点点光，和溶溶的月色让人能看清近处的地面而已。

 

“手，拿开。”伴随愤怒的摔门声，手指关节掰响的声音在安静的小巷里格外清楚，握紧的双拳使得他手臂上的肌肉块把衬衣绷得极紧，男人的呼吸声像是在极力调节暴怒的情绪，像猛兽立足高望仰面朝天长啸之后的滞息声。洛基抬眼让视线从堵在他面前的两人之间穿过去，是他。

 

然而不见两人就此离开，索尔才上前来，先是拽着一人的肩膀把他扯近跟前，再是挥拳就砸在对方欠揍的脸上。巨大的力量使得那人向后直倒两不摇晃着身体掩面扶墙，在另一人掏出腰间小刀的前一刻，索尔扭过他的手腕把他的手臂反转压倒身后，另只手抽调即将拔出的刀柄甩到不远处的垃圾箱里，他往前两步抵近，再反手上来，轻而易举地拽住那个混蛋的头发，摁着脑袋把他撞在小巷的墙砖上。

 

“给你们十秒滚出我的视线。”索尔用力往后拉了仍被他抵在墙面的那个人的头发，再往前一撞，让他的额头上留下一道红印，不过没让他流血，之后他松手站到洛基前面挡住他，目送不识相的两人头也不回地跌撞跑走。

 

洛基仍然蜷缩在原地，他屈着双腿并拢膝盖，脑袋斜仰着后靠碰在磨石一样粗糙又磕碰的墙面上。

 

这里的地面甚至不算平整，有凹陷下去的小坑洼和一些细细碎碎的粉末状石粒，洛基一手无力地垂在身旁却杵着地面，用力的动作使他的指尖泛白，另一只手正胡乱地扯拽着衣领口，试图解开交进衣扣缝里面的纽扣。

 

他之所以不起身当然是因为他没有办法，涌上的热潮让他头昏脑涨，从头顶到脚趾无不失了力量。

 

“你……？”索尔本来想就离开了，然而转身的余光却扫到洛基身上。他蹲下身来，面前的人前额湿了汗。带着几缕黑发贴在侧脸，微皱起的眉，眯合的眼睛，一刻也不停地吞咽着的空气的嘴，他显得格外难受。

 

本来想伸手试试对方额头的温度，或许是发烧了，索尔以为，结果却被那人突然地拦住了自己伸在半空中半握着、将要伸开的手。

 

倒也不算是拦住，只是牵住了自己挽起的衣袖。索尔凑近了看才觉得面前的人可真年轻，细腻的脸干净的不行，浮着红晕反而成了加分项，唇上沾着水痕应该是被他刚才反复的伸舌浸湿的，大口的呼吸让他的胸口不停起伏着，连带本就明显的锁骨下陷的更突出。

 

“……帮，帮帮我。”索尔感觉他在发抖，除了抬在半空明显颤着的手臂，连声音也是。好像被一块坠到中心的石打破了平静泛起波澜的水面一样，并且他声音很轻，好像在说给他自己听，但他并不冷。

 

“你怎么了。”索尔转了转手腕就让洛基松了手，他收回的手缩到腹部，抓着衣角紧了紧五指。索尔起身弯腰往前凑近，他才刚刚张开一只手臂，身前的人就往前倾身圈起胳膊挽上了他的肩膀。那个动作很轻，揽上来的时候感觉只像往肩膀上搭了两件衣服，除了手指攀在后背轻轻地动着之外，几乎感觉不到什么。

 

索尔也没有犹豫，就还是伸过另一只手来抱他了，从后背揽过，本来想另只手从他腿弯下穿过把他横抱起来的，结果成了双臂微张，手心捧在怀中人腿弯靠后一点的位置，正面抱着起来。

 

“你叫什么？”索尔试探性的问了问，把洛基抱起来倒还算轻松，因为他本来就瘦，直到他的胯间蹭在索尔的小腹之上。

 

突出的硬感让索尔心里一阵无奈，现在的一些地痞流氓做事真的太过分了。洛基侧着头靠在索尔的肩膀上，轻微的哼声酥酥的颤，扭腰的幅度尽管不大却显出一副可怜的样子，“…洛基。”他说话的感觉像湿了水的细沙，倒不如索尔所想的，还以为会很稚嫩，或者像个姑娘。

 

“你成年了？”索尔颠了颠手臂好不让洛基滑下去。

 

“嗯……我好热。”洛基没有正面回答，可能是烧晕了脑袋没听清，但索尔感觉到他在点头。他胡乱地蹭着索尔的颈肩，发红的眼眶里含着的一层眼泪在眨眼的时候沾到睫毛上。

 

“忍一会儿。”索尔的声音一向低沉又迷人，他继续说话，就好像让洛基烧的更厉害了。他抱着洛基往配间走，同性酒吧的房间配置还算周到，小瓶润滑剂，单个的避孕套，各种一次性道具，只要先付钱。

 

“唔，我忍不了……请您帮我…拜托。”洛基抱得紧了点，他咬了咬嘴唇，往前凑了凑身体，垂下的小腿有意识地夹了夹。索尔刷了工作卡进了一楼的配间，一楼要好很多，只有两间，而且没有什么人会选，因为挨着吧厅，往往都很吵。他把洛基放到床上去。

 

“我去给你找人。你喜欢……”，话没说完结果被洛基拽住手腕，对上视线一看，洛基像是带着一点哭腔的恳求说道，“我就要你。”

 

尽管洛基的力气不大，但他就像有魔力一样，即使索尔的内心挣扎了一万次，他仍然向这个满脸委屈的小家伙屈服了。他低身解开洛基的腰带把裤子褪到腿弯处，那灼人的秘密就弹跳着暴露出来，它高高挺着，泛着红色的顶端冒着前液，把内裤的一处浸湿成深色，显然已经迫切很久。

 

然而索尔可是从来没有帮别人做过口活儿的，于是只好拧开润滑剂的瓶口，把浑浊的白色黏状液挤出在手心里。

 

他蹲下来合了手掌抹了抹，然后摸到洛基的双腿之间，他圈住那根硬挺的性器上下动着手腕——向下拉过的时候稍微放松开，向上提起的时候就稍微用力，转着手腕往上旋，又松开四指只用拇指与食指成圈轻轻在冠状沟的地方摩擦。同时也不忘照顾一下那对饱满的囊袋，索尔要承认洛基不只是脸好看，连性器也能用漂亮来形容，没有过多的体毛，尺寸也客观。

 

“啊啊……”，洛基显然受不了这个，他喘息的节奏随着索尔的动作一次又一次的卡顿，手边的床单被他拽的扭成一团，最后在一个上提的动作下他颤抖着茎身射了出来。

 

浓稠且乳白色的精液从顶端张开的马眼处不止地汩汩淌出，沿着红色的龟头流到冠状沟上再沿着柱身滑下来，有几块黏连在一起直接落下来到大腿内侧，有一点沾到了索尔的手上。只是索尔没有立刻停下来，仍然动作着手指，在又一次的撸动时，重新带出了一些颜色稍淡的精液。

 

“你好点了吗。”索尔站起身，灯光投下他的身影打在洛基身上，往床铺上也落了一段灰色，洛基仰头看他，深绿的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙，他停留在高潮的余韵始终，但仍然望向索尔，索尔就随手把粘上的精液抹在了洛基的嘴唇上。

 

洛基舔了舔唇才低了低头，他背过身来调整了姿势，让自己趴的体面一点，一手撑着身体一手从双腿之间伸过来，他反手颤巍巍地把一边的臀瓣掰开，支吾了很久，“里面……痒。”，这大概是他十九年一来配合上动作说过最羞耻的话了。索尔交叉手臂褪掉自己的上衣，伴随拉开裤链的声音，他俯身凑到洛基耳边。

 

“乖孩子以后还是别来了。”

 

显然药效并没完全过去，尽管刚才释放了一波堆积起来的热潮，洛基不是那么难受了，但他仍然感到浑身燥热。

 

高潮迭起的短暂的片刻让他眼前模糊，本能地哆嗦着手去碰自己，抹掉挂在性器上的那些白浊，迷迷糊糊地往身后摸索起来。洛基发出一个表示着不满的鼻音，别扭了几秒钟后回过头来，甩开挡在他侧脸的黑发到另一边，露出了被眼泪湿过的眼睛。

 

泛红的眼眶渐淡了红去，那对绿眼显得更加清楚而明亮。然而眼底的神韵却复杂而不可知，它漂亮的不可言喻，仿佛是深藏着危险和阴谋的深渊，又总能引诱那些与之对视上猎物步步深入。但他的声音在顷刻间变得纤细又柔软，而且渐渐小声，像将要入睡的猫儿似的，尾音都连在一起融化掉了。

 

“我成年了。”他接着说，一边眨起眼睛。洛基眨眼的时候仿佛就露出一道锋芒，那光对准了索尔的双眼长驱直入，直击中心。腰部沉下去的同时洛基翘高了他的屁股，“不是孩子。”，他的语调变得机灵起来，说着伴随扭腰的动作，他让屁股跟着晃了起来。

 

用力摁下手指向外掰开臀瓣的动作像是停顿着放慢了两拍一样映进索尔的眼里。这一幕让他更硬了，洛基长得漂亮，声音也好听，如果不是真的对他没有印象，索尔甚至怀疑洛基是在勾引他，连那两个流氓都是串通好的。

 

洛基在他那白花花的屁股上留下几道手指摁过浅痕，他看起来乖巧，人畜无害，但其实他很擅长说谎。实际上这些都是他策划过的，下药是真的，流氓也是真的，但都是他一手设计的。说实话，他关注索尔很长时间了，在洛基看到索尔第一眼时，他就有了和这个男人上床这样的念头。他知道索尔的名字，也大概了解索尔的性格——这就是洛基为什么敢拿自己的身体开玩笑的原因，他可不会把第一次献给连个地痞。他故意拿起酒杯碰在酒桌上夸张的起身摇晃着离开，就是因为他打赌索尔会出手帮他。

 

这也不过只是他无数个谎话里的之一，但目前为止应该是最疯狂的了，洛基承认，他是个不良少年，不过他从来都不会伪造身份证，这是犯法的，他的玩笑也有界限。所以如果说这之间有欺骗的因素在内，那么也只是事情的起因，而不是年龄。

 

或许吧，也许他昨天才刚过完生日。索尔心想，“那我叫你什么，弟弟吗？”他倾斜着白色的小瓶子挤出一段润滑液在右手食指的一侧上，指尖朝下低着用粘着润滑剂的那一侧抹在洛基的股缝间向上一划，又抬了手腕用没有粘过润滑液的另一侧反向抹下来。冰凉的触感与发烫的肌肤碰在一起让洛基头脑猛的清醒一下，他的计划成功了，他清楚地意识到这一切都是在鲜活的进行之中，同时也意识到自己渴望着这一切的继续，不要停止。

 

洛基张了张穴口邀请着对方进一步的侵犯，他甚至想牵着索尔的手往自己的屁股里送。在手指进入的一刻他颤栗着仰起头，本该是短粗的惊呼却被揉碎成了一段缠绵又撩人的喟叹，洛基咬着下唇克制着那些零零散散的声音，生怕它们在下一秒就不受控的爆发出来，“嗯……好、呃……！”他本想试探性的喊一声哥哥，结果却被那手指深入的动作给顶了回去变成一声呜咽。

 

索尔转着手腕往里探进，用拇指卡在穴口边缘做支撑，配合进入身体之内模仿着性交动作的食指撑开后穴，另只手把润滑剂淋到股缝之上。洛基无意识扭动腰肢的动作让它们顺着臀瓣之间的缝隙滑下来，滑下来经过穴口就被手指带进里面去，周围一圈的软肉变得又湿又滑，再往里就无比潮热紧致，索尔耐心地开拓着这具紧致的身体，直到他能完整地吃进去一根手指。

 

“够了，够了..进来、我不怕疼…”这显然不够，但洛基觉得自己不能再等了，尽管他也想要一次有着温柔扩张的性爱，感受心悦之人的柔情，但他在蜻蜓点水一样的抚摸之下重新勃起了，他再次觉得浑身难受，阴茎胀痛，后穴饥渴。他转过头来动了动身体，跪起来牵过索尔的手臂又摁下他的肩膀示意他矮一点，然后他岔开腿跨坐上去。

 

洛基用膝盖支撑着身体跨到索尔身上，他垂手下来用手指扒着索尔的裤腰往下拉，长裤被撑起的一块无疑说明了对方同样的勃起了，待到那根深红色的性器弹出的时候，洛基本能地发出了充满兴奋与期待的，加快了的带着笑意吸气声。索尔硕大的性器为他而硬挺起来，这是作为一个暗恋者所能享受的莫大的满足之一。

 

除了手上之外洛基并没有其他动作了，接着他抬手把润滑剂挤在自己的手指上，用另只手握住粘上液体的四指转了转，之后手掌合拢，十指交叉，他把手重新探到身下，轻柔地抚摸索尔的性器，用带着润滑剂的手套弄起来，把滑液沾到柱身上面去，再到顶端的龟头和下面的囊袋，他一边摸着一边收紧屁股，大概是怕那些润滑作用的油液滑倒腿内测了。尽管他动作生涩，但他照顾的很周全，在完整的涂湿之后，洛基把套上避孕套拆开套上，软胶薄膜被索尔撑得紧绷，甚至无法套到底留出来一小段来，洛基几乎把他手上的润滑液都蹭干净了才停止。

 

洛基用膝盖支撑直起身体靠近，一手手扶着索尔的肩膀保持上身的平衡，一手背过来扶住对方的性器。在紧张和期待交叉存在的心理之中把，他把那性器的顶端塞进了臀缝里。

 

“哈啊……”洛基咬了咬嘴唇，费力地用下面的嘴吃起来，渐渐的弯下腿，他让自己的身体慢慢落下来，冰凉的液体带进发烫的身体里仿佛一秒钟就融化，陌生的快感催促着他坐下去，被碾压过的内壁几乎是哭诉起来，它们分泌出滑液做辅助，但洛基仍然很慢，清晰无比的撕裂感让他没办法一次就全部吞下去，他说不清具体是哪里火辣辣的疼痛，但他清晰的感觉着身体里波出的层层快感。

 

“快要，全部……进、进去了。”他渐渐移开扶在后面的手，从反手握住到松开两根手指再到只用两指尖顶着再到完全移开来握住索尔的手臂，洛基低头靠在他宽厚的肩膀上，垂过来的黑发遮住了漂亮的脸孔。他的声音染上了性欲，像淋过暴雨之后的叶片在风里颤抖，但是又急又难受，让人只想再对他轻一点。

 

“别急。”索尔被他夹得也不好受，但他暂时还能控制好，他可不想弄疼骑在他身上的这个漂亮的人儿。眼看手指高矮的小瓶润滑剂已经下去一半，索尔重新挤了一点儿在手指尖上，他用指腹摸过那皱紧的穴口，在它的周围轻轻戳弄起来，一边感受着渐深的紧致吸附，一边帮助它顺利吃下再多一点，“你不想弄疼自己吧。”他微微仰起头抬眼看向扶在他身上面色绯红的人，故意压低了声音凑过来说完，之后低头在锁骨上吮吸，往上留了明显的浅红吻痕。

 

洛基不间断地发出克制的声音，他咬着嘴唇，眉心微皱，眉尾低垂，小心翼翼地动着身体。他感觉身体被逐渐撑开，火热的性器插进过从未被探访过的后穴里再渐渐深入——他正极大限度地接纳着索尔，用内壁亲吻那些凸起的血管，淋下分泌出的爱液把它打湿。他摁着索尔的肩膀前后摇晃着扭动起来，终于在一声叹息之后完全坐下去。

 

洛基停了停动作，无意识的夹紧让索尔搂住了他。在索尔凑过来的时候洛基顺势抚上了他的后头，尽管金发短而稍硬，但填进指缝里却并不扎手，他把侧脸悄悄地靠上去，在索尔的身上小幅度的起伏起来。每次动作着，洛基都扶在索尔的耳边轻喘，他挺着腰跪立起，感受着内壁吸附的运作，铭记在他抽离的时候身体是有多么的不情愿。

 

但洛基并没完全起身，他把吃进的性器留了很小一部分仍然含在身体里，再浅浅地坐下去。他都发出赞美的叹息，发热的头脑催促他说出一些羞耻的话，洛基夸索尔的尺寸是多么惊人，一边又呜咽着带着哭腔表达自己有多爱这个……他感受着对方欲要动身的沉重喘息，也感受着身体里的性器更加涨大。直到进出变得稍微流畅，在一次提身过后，洛基重重地一坐到底。

 

身体的重量和有意识的动作让洛基整个人都落下来，索尔尽根没入洛基的身体里，硕大的硬挺让顶的洛基浑身一阵颤抖，他几乎是瞬间失了力气，酥麻的感觉从身体里传开，后穴之内紧张的缩进，全部紧贴在那撞进的巨物上，甚至描绘着它的轮廓形状，半秒之内刺激的感觉就冲到头顶让他头皮发麻。洛基停顿了动作，他张着嘴巴，连深吸一口气的时候都在发颤，他好像无法发声，只有贴在后头上的五指弯曲起来，环抱在肩上的一只手臂瞬间用力搂紧。洛基爱充实的交合，爱被填满的感觉，除了听见扑通的心跳声和混乱的呼吸声，他的思维几乎停止。

 

而索尔却在此刻动了起来，不留给洛基一点缓和的时间。肉体碰撞的声音突然地格外清晰，又像鼓掌那样的连贯而有力，索尔搂着怀里的人颠簸着抽插起来，囊袋跳动着拍打在发抖的臀瓣上，撞得臀峰都发了红，白皮肤就更是明显，像个被惹哭的孩子一样，而洛基几乎是没有防备地狠狠抽插起来。

 

“啊！啊、嗯…哥，哥哥、！…”颤抖的恳求连串地冒出来，洛基被刺激地闭眼埋头，被引出来的眼泪夺眶而出，流过发烫的脸颊停滞在嘴角边最后蹭到索尔的肩上。洛基咬在索尔的肩膀上，起初是试图阻止这些不受控的话，然而它们仍然翻滚着腾出来，“慢、…轻一点，太快了嗯，哈……”他完全地软下了身体，无力地搭着手臂，接受碾压性的快感铺天盖地席卷而来，而后才是报复性的咬伤，在勉强受得了不止涌来的快感之后，他把整齐的齿痕成椭圆形地落在索尔的肩头。

 

不间断的夹紧让索尔把沉重的叹声喷洒在了洛基的耳下，他的双手从洛基的腰上摸索下来，扶到髋部好身上的人稳一点。他放慢了动作，就像哄小孩子睡觉一样轻，让索尔心软的是，他才刚动几下就逼的洛基埋下头来，说实话他倒没觉得自己被咬疼了，只是肩上湿热的感觉和此刻注视过来的发红的眼眶无疑都是哭过的证据。索尔以为洛基是被他弄疼了才哭的，接着才知道他其实是爽哭的——停下动作之后洛基下意识地自主动作起来，他仍然缴得紧，扭动腰身晃着屁股让留在他身体里的性器继续按摩着内壁，尽管动作幅度不大。

 

于是索尔用手掌拖着洛基两边的臀瓣又缓慢地顶弄起来，“里面还痒么？”他的手指微微分开着抬起，整体向外拉开，让洛基没能吃得那么紧。洛基不说话，重新加深了留在索尔肩头上的牙印。索尔也不忍心欺负他，就随了他的小脾气，讨好似得慢慢加快身下挺动的速度。

 

无意之间戳过的一点让洛基浑身绷紧，他猛的前倾身体急促的喘息两声，像是往索尔的怀里扑来一样，他慌忙地让索尔别动，回过头大概是想看看交合的地方，疑惑的表情与惊恐的样子显得可爱极了。

 

“别怕，你会喜欢的。”索尔被洛基的模样逗笑了，他弯了弯嘴角，眉眼温柔成水，又抚摸着洛基的后背让他不那么紧张，连哄带骗让他试着自己动一动，结果在洛基扶着他的腹肌慢慢磨蹭几下双目都变得有些失神的时候突然重重挺腰碾压过刚才戳到的地方。

 

“嗯啊——”洛基的唇瓣都跟着发出的声音一起颤，他不敢相信这是自己的声音，腻的像糖浆一样，满是臣服和求饶的意味。一阵电机般的快感让他眼前泛白甚至接近昏厥，索尔没有停下，龟头反复顶着前列腺的摩擦加深了刚才那不可描述的刺激感，腰后酸软得几乎融化了，内壁里被碾过的地方连带深入的内里轻微地痉挛着。身体的刺激让洛基的乳头都变得硬起来微挺着，索尔不但不停止身下的动作，反而伸手来捏住了那颗红豆一般的肉粒，在指腹之间反复蹂躏，牵扯着往外轻轻拉拽，又用指尖来回转着圈抹过，惹得洛基想要直往后缩，却被颠簸着操弄得又想往怀里趴……

 

最后洛基只能出于本能地挺直后背，他试图躲开索尔挑逗乳头的动作，结果正好在一个挺身之后送到了他的嘴边。

 

索尔把热腾腾的气息呼出在洛基的胸前，他先用嘴唇蹭过敏感的乳头，再伸出舌尖上上下下地挑拨起来。他在洛基颤抖着肩膀往后躲的时候牢牢搂紧，顺势含住吮吸，也不管被搂在怀里的人委屈成什么样儿了。

 

嘴唇贴在乳晕上，齿尖不用力的夹在乳粒上，伴随舌尖由下至上挑起轻轻拉扯，再换到另一边，以同样的模式爱抚一番。索尔做的无比温柔，他很轻，也许还有点讨好的意味，像在请求原谅刚才的冒犯，于是就不像是对待一夜的情人了，像是对待初次性事的爱人。

 

但洛基并不觉得疼，只是有点痒，被湿润的口腔包裹着的感觉，被吮吸的感觉，让他很不习惯，甚至让他觉得自己像个女人了，或者……有种能够产乳的错觉。

 

初次性事是真的，洛基敏感得简直不像话，从索尔动起来之后他的眼泪就没断过，疼了哭爽了哭委屈了也哭，那眼睛像是被清水涤了又涤的祖母绿宝石一样，脆弱又美丽。

 

“喜欢么…”索尔用力吮了一下，发出“啵”的一声，尽管他没有抬头，低沉又动情的声音入耳也仍然撩人，他沿着洛基的胸口吻起来，错落的吻像大颗大颗的雨点，浸在稍白的皮肤上染了许多块小小的浅红出来。手也不停地轻抚，索尔用指尖摩挲在对方绷直后背塌下腰肢而显现出的脊柱沟上，从蝴蝶骨之下的顶端，延到腰后的两窝之间，再往下摸进臀缝里，摸到他们交合的地方，像训斥似的拍了拍洛基圆滚的臀瓣，“就这么舒服吗，舒服得让你咬这么紧…嗯？”

 

洛基脸皮薄，做爱的时候因为身体发出的本能反应，他已经觉得羞耻，就根本听不得这些话。于是只好收拢了手臂环往索尔的脖颈边上凑。但他想亲吻，亲吻他的太阳，想要更多的接触，想浸没进对方柔情似水的眼里。

 

洛基本想试探性的开口说点什么，结果他喘的毫无章法。冲动步步攀升，最终扯断了理智。身下的动作不止，承受不住的快感只能从眼眶里冒出来。

 

洛基觉得自己心跳得无比清晰，那颗炽热的，几乎膨胀的器官好像要破膛而出，它用阵阵热烈的鼓动宣誓着自己的爱恋与忠诚，催促着自己纵容放肆，让他血脉涌动，急不可耐。他偏着头，对准嘴唇吻上的动作又快又急，鼻尖都蹭到脸颊上，他迫切地吸吮着，生理眼泪在身下颠簸的幅度之中溅到睫毛上，润开在脸上。

 

是的是的，洛基喜欢的不行，他舒服的就快融化了。身体永远诚实得像个张开怀抱的天使，就算他不说喜欢，也不说舒服，但身体却会用他那温柔又热情的亲吻愉快地接纳外访。索尔仰面配合洛基笨拙的亲吻，他就像是单纯的把嘴唇贴了上来，把温热的气息灌过来。是索尔微微张口才让洛基舔进来，索尔含住吮了吮他，又松开来动起舌尖，触碰着对方甜蜜的软唇。

 

洛基起伏在索尔身上，喘息的声音与索尔操他的节奏几乎一致了，发声也好像是不被个人所支配了，声音就是跟着抽插的动作泄出的一样，由索尔动作的力度来升调降低，索尔动得快而又狠厉的时候，洛基的声音就跟着拔高，紧张又刺激。索尔慢一点的时候就是给了洛基休息的片刻，于是声音低下来，但他有些沙哑的嗓音却反而成了祝火续燃的干柴。

 

洛基只觉得自己被操得体内轻微痉挛，内壁在被抽插地碾压过时麻木的跳动着，碾过的时候是充实饱涨的满足，抽离时是酸痒地本能收紧。结果还未完全收拢的甬道又重新被碾过，一次接着一次。

 

直到他被彻底操开，穴口微微外翻，甬道和内壁已经记住了索尔的轮廓尺寸，身体进入最佳状态。更加顺利的进入让淫靡的声音越发响亮，肉体碰撞的啪啪声，润滑着被摩擦的黏腻水渍声，喘息未定的喟叹声和隐忍低沉的吼声。

 

洛基动着身体把高高翘起的性器往索尔圈起的手心里送，他意乱情迷，感受着相比阴茎要粗糙一些的皮肤与他反复摩擦，贴蹭过柱身，擦过龟头，刮过马眼，而那都是他爱慕已久之人的手。“啊啊…要到了，哥哥……我要到了!索尔…”混乱的思绪在他再度到达释放的顶峰之时模糊起来，稍微稀稠的精液断断续续地喷洒在索尔的小腹上，马眼微张龟头红肿的样子色情极了，乳白的精液在索尔的一次重重的由下至上的撸动下终于全部吐出，高潮之时不受控制的死死绞紧和动情的喘声也让索尔没能忍住，又多又稠的浓精从避孕套的底端喷涌溢出，黏到了他金黄的耻毛上。

 

索尔清楚地听见洛基叫了他的名字，而他并没有提过。刚想盘问此事，偏头过来只见这小家伙趴在自己肩膀上已经眯了眼睛。他呼吸平稳，唇缝微张，仍然保持着刚才跨坐的姿势，看来是真的累坏了。明天再问吧…索尔心想，他没忍心把洛基从身上推下来，于是只好抱他去浴室，抱他起来的时候，洛基还有意识地搂过来，真的像个撒娇的孩子。

 

然而索尔醒来之后，洛基已经不见了人。

 

索尔通常是上夜班，所以经常卡在中午十一点左右醒，今天还算早，亮了手机屏幕一看竟然才十点钟，然而他却不知道该怎么描述自己此刻的心情。撑着坐起来，连刚刚穿上的长裤都还没拉裤链，看着周围整齐的一切，索尔还以为是自己做了个梦——他的衬衣和工作服被叠的漂漂亮亮的放在枕边，皮带被仔细地卷成一卷落在衣服上，就连他昨天甩进垃圾桶里的避孕套都不见了。只有那皱的不成样的床单和掀开一边的被角还提醒着索尔，一切都是真实发生过的。

 

索尔没想到，洛基这个小混蛋爽完就跑？甚至没在床头留个纸条写下联系方式。还没来得及问他是怎么知道自己名字的呢，得亏自己昨晚都准备为他负责了。不过显然索尔也没想过洛基今早溜得有多不容易，昨晚他又是流眼泪又是叫床的，一觉起来眼球微胀声音稍哑，腰酸背疼腿也软，站都险些都站不住。要不是身体轻，学过点儿瑜伽，年轻体力恢复的快，那还真走不了了。

 

索尔穿上衬衫，套了工作服扣紧衣扣，他越想越费解，只用开房的那点儿钱就和一个发情的漂亮处男玩儿了一夜情，怎么想都是便宜自己了，再想想本只是出于好意，没想到事态如此发展。——然而索尔更没想到的是，十个月之后，这个小混蛋自己跑回来了。

 

洛基还是坐在上次来的那个位置，他招呼服务生叫了一杯冰酒，是请给索尔的。片刻之后索尔就举着酒杯过来了，“你没在我的酒里下药吧。洛基。”，他挽了挽滑到尺骨位置的衣袖，站到洛基对面来，假装漫不经心的样子，连头也不抬就喊了他的名字。实际上洛基知道索尔其实是一路看着自己走过来的。

 

“您还记得我。”洛基把手里的酒杯放下，手肘撑到桌面上，手指交叉着拖起自己的下巴。他微微仰起头，黑色的细发末梢稍翘，触在肩头，笑起来的时候眼睛眯合成了两轮月牙，睫毛长长弯弯地交在一起挡住了那对精致的绿眼，伸出舌尖濡湿嘴唇的动作明明是不经意的却在此刻分外入眼，洛基看起来有点开心，嘴角边露出了两个小小的梨涡。

 

“而你最好给我个说法。”索尔耸耸肩膀表示这没什么值得惊讶的，他抽出座椅，把酒杯放到桌上碰出一声响后抱臂坐下。他岔开双腿靠着椅背的动作让洛基淡淡的剑眉微扬一下，指尖一颤，下意识地吞咽，尽管这些小动作几乎细微的不可见。但索尔不笑也不再继续说，就只是盯着洛基看，等他与自己对视，等他开口。那副严肃的样子让洛基只是再度舔舔嘴唇，欲言又止。

 

“哈……别那么凶。”洛基往前倾了倾身体，他松开交叉的手指，只留单手托腮，另只手伸到索尔跟前转着玩儿起他的酒杯，在酝酿了两秒钟之后开口，“我没给你下药，要不我喝给你看。”他一边岔开话题一边偷瞄索尔，在对上他视线的时候朝他笑，笑起来的那样子真是人畜无害。

 

索尔深吸气的时候声音格外重，听起来完全是在压抑怒火，洛基只好停下手上的动作，他摆摆手往后靠到沙发背上，偏过头避开索尔直视他的眼睛，“嗯……你是说你让我以后别来了，然而我又来了？……喔喔，好吧。抱歉，我不该不打声招呼就偷偷走人的……”他越说越小声，最后在语毕时扭过脑袋来。

 

“然后呢？”酒杯里的冰块儿已经融得只剩薄薄几片浮在杯口边缘，它们随着洛基用脚轻轻碰撞桌腿的动作而微微波动起来，索尔点点头，拿起酒杯灌了一口后重新碰到桌上，在又一个碰杯声之后起身径直两步坐到洛基旁边，示意洛基继续说。

 

“还有？”洛基抬眼、仰头跟着索尔坐下来的动作一起平视、低头。“那不是一个巧合对么。”索尔凑近过来，他伸手挑着洛基的下巴让他转头过来正对自己，再轻轻掐住抬起来一点高度。

 

“……”洛基愣了愣，他不知道自己在高潮的时候下意识地喊了索尔的名字，还以为是索尔最终看穿了他的小把戏，于是就试图得到一个原谅，“不，什么，你明明看到了事情的经过。就那样……。”索尔炽热的视线却让他微微面红了，好像耳垂也轻度烧起，一向能言善辩的洛基竟然有点语塞，他试图辩解，最后还是支支吾吾地勉强承认了，“好吧。也许…，…也许嗯…，但我只能想到这样，……不是那么巧。”洛基停顿了一下，再缓缓出声，他眨着眼睛，也没有从索尔的手指之间挣开的意思，就乖乖地用手撑着沙发垫，没等索尔说话就往前蹭了蹭，然而淡了笑意，声音也没了调侃的意思，“我惹你生气了吗。”

 

索尔上扬眉毛，他当然不是生气，他甚至不明白洛基在说什么。他松开掐在洛基下巴上的手顺势滑下来贴到对方的手背上，用指腹轻抚起对方涂上了黑指甲油的指甲，“我为什么生气？”

 

洛基咽了咽，他用了一个瞬间就做出反应，原来他们说的不是一件事，虽然他还不知道索尔指的是什么，但是岔开话题才是他接下来应该做的。洛基把手从索尔的手心底下抽出来，伸出食指朝他心口的位置指了指，“先生，您想知道什么我都告诉您…但是请您先回答我。”他重新笑起来，干脆也完全转过来面对索尔，索尔也是才发现这个小混蛋身下穿着短款黑皮裙，搭配着渔网长袜，黑色与黑色之间露出一截白皙。

 

“您愿意再和我约一炮吗，先生。”洛基把左腿的膝盖抵到沙发垫上，他侧身过来支起身体凑近，尽管臀部圆润的程度不足以支起一段凸出的线条，但被稍稍顶起的裙摆仍然高过了轻微下榻的腰部，洛基笑得像狐狸，绿色的眼睛好像在灯红酒绿之间变成深色，如果索尔往后倒一倒，他就能顺势压上去。——“我快痒得受不了了……”他一边喘着一边靠近索尔的嘴唇，下一秒就被揽着腰肢贴上身，“你知道么，不听话是要受惩罚的。偷偷开溜是其一，再来酒吧是其二，不说实话是其三。”索尔靠在洛基耳边压低了声音，语毕之后稍微用力地咬了他的侧颈。

 

“请您尽情地惩罚我。”

 

 

索尔单手就能搂过洛基那窄窄的腰，他往身前收拢怀抱却又不肯往后倒下，于是洛基只能被他一把捞过去压到身上来。洛基几乎是撞在索尔的胸膛上的，他抖了抖肩膀往上挪动一点，仰起头的时候嘴唇离索尔的下巴只有厘米之距，他低腰翘臀，从高处看下来就是身姿尽现，身上是短款的露背毛衣，于是在一番动作之后露出的就不仅是蝴蝶骨下到脊柱沟中间的肉色，还有衣尾到皮裙裙腰之间的一段。

 

但洛基轻飘飘的，他的重量完全不足以压倒索尔，只好膝盖杵在沙发垫和索尔的双腿之间，屁股坐在他的大腿上，其实再往前一点他差不多就该抵到索尔的老二上了。洛基伸手扶住索尔的肩膀，闭了眼上前吻他，只碰到一秒就退回来，他笑得像个热恋的男孩儿，脸颊红扑扑的，眉眼弯弯。“您喜欢凉凉的唇膏吗。”他舔舔嘴唇，薄荷味的唇膏湿了一点就提亮了唇色，一个温柔以上但算不上妖艳的红真的很适合洛基。

 

“我喜欢甜的。”索尔抿唇的动作像是刻意做给洛基看的，也不等洛基在他身上继续磨蹭几下就把手顺进了他的腿弯之间，他托着洛基的身体让他的小腿垂下来，大腿夹着自己的腰胯，而胯部抵在自己的小腹往上，“没关系，你本来就甜。”他低头靠上吻了洛基一个猝不及防，但这次他没有躲开的意思，也不发颤了，反而五指抚上索尔的后头，加深了这个吻。以这样一个姿势被抱着站起来，洛基不自觉地拢了小腿，攀在索尔的身后，让自己不再感觉那么摇摇欲坠。

 

裙子前面被顶起一块，凸出的弧度像一个小小的帐篷。索尔用手掌顺着裹在渔网丝袜的大腿上缓缓向后摸，直到手指触到了皮裙的后裙摆，那一块凉凉软软的，传到指尖上的触感好像被浸湿了一样，于是索尔没继续往上游走，就在此停了下了手上的动作。他盛着洛基的重量仍然往一层的配间走，那里的房间离他们最近，他们拥吻着一路不停，尽管只有几米之遥，沿着下来大概还是撞过了两块墙和一个门框。

 

索尔结束了这个缠缠绵绵的吻，洛基显然有了不小的进步，懂得了用舌头配合迎接甚至主动挑逗，也懂得了期间微微扯开距离让足够的空气灌进来延续一个被窒息的威胁。“才十个月，你约过多少男人了。”他把洛基丢到床上去，就像抛出一床被子一样不费劲儿又随意，他看着洛基在床上弹了两下，又听他发出一个表示不满的声音。

 

但索尔知道这无非只是他撒娇的方式罢了。洛基没有起身转过来，而是直接蹭在床上岔开了腿用膝盖支撑着微微抬高下半身，而上半身仍然趴在床上，手臂平放在两边。裙摆就只到刚好裹住臀瓣的长图，稍微翘高一点落下来的阴影也仍然遮住了臀瓣，不能让裙底风光一览无余。“没有。”洛基晃了晃身体，让裙摆也跟着轻轻的左右晃，“学习不一定要百分百实践，或许我刚好又是聪明的那个呢。”他把一只手背过来，指尖挑起裙边直接就把裙子往上一翻，“我没撒谎。”

 

露出的浅色内裤紧紧贴在臀瓣上，臀缝间有小小一块却被浸湿成深色了，伴随洛基收紧又放开穴口的缓慢动作，那浸着水渍的一小块也跟着皱紧又放开。显然在来找索尔之前，洛基就为自己做了充分的润滑，他用手指把润滑液一点一点送进去，扩张穴口，忍着又凉又湿的不悦和阵阵涌出的热潮。以至于含在内里的润油在走路迈腿以及刚才坐下来等人的时候沿着臀缝一点一点的流了出来，这才打湿了贴在肉穴那一块单薄。“您不相信我么？”，洛基的声音染上了一点儿委屈的意味，尾音听起来也是故意软了下不少，配合他趴在床上的姿势，乖巧之中包裹的尽是撩人的味道，那看起来真像一只被驯服的小野猫。

 

洛基听着索尔扯开皮带时金属扣的碰声和拉开裤链时不算流畅的呲呲声更是能言，他把内裤反手扯到腿弯上一点的位置，鲜红的欲望弹跳而出，“我已经给自己扩张过嗯……嗯！”洛基话没说完，只感觉身体被塞进一颗椭圆形的硬物，随即内里就传来的轻微震动，整个甬道都跟着打起颤。那颗跳蛋卡在入口处轻微震颤，穴口紧紧含着椭圆的球身还能看见那深粉色的底端暴露在外面，那好像一张漂亮的小嘴儿含着颗红润的水果，用嘴唇包着的时候有些含不住而哆嗦起来的样子。股缝处的斑斑水迹和两片臀瓣好像也被震得微微颤动，洛基轻笑出声，回以一个调侃的语气，“啊…原来你喜欢玩这些。”

 

索尔跪上床从洛基侧面靠过来，他在洛基的唇边做了一个噤声的手势就握住洛基的手腕用腰上取下来的皮带缠住，简单的绕法却绝对不能只凭借自己的技巧就逃脱，他把洛基的双手绑到一起，绷紧的皮带几乎让他连转动手腕都不能了，于是只有乖乖撑在身前一动不动。

 

深粉色的跳蛋被索尔用手指顶着到了稍微深一点的地方，同时抬高一档频率，加强的震感让洛基瞬间更痒更热，他难耐地扭着腰，不自觉的夹紧了岔开的腿，咬住嘴唇的同时拽住床单，红着脸往上挪了挪膝盖。跳蛋被他抬高腰部的动作和下意识的收缩吃得更往里一点，内里被很好的润滑过，于是跳动着的椭圆形就继续下滑，它前后小幅度但却极快地跳动着，弹开了饥渴地吸附上来的肉壁，把它们弹得更湿润更柔软，像泡了水的旧海绵似的。它继续缓缓下滑，似乎想要震动着滑过内里每一寸的软肉。

 

等它无法再自动的往下滑了，索尔才用手把它顶进去。只停留两秒又牵着它慢慢往外扯，快要到头的时候又重新顶进去，惹得洛基肩膀乱动，蹭在枕头上喘声渐重。直到反复两三次过后蹭到了某一处让洛基猛的惊叫出声，瞬间拔高的音调和高高昂起的脑袋无疑暴露了那一处被刺激时所带来的快感，洛基惊得睁大眼睛，瞳孔甚至都在那一瞬间收小了一圈，他猛的晃了晃身体，用力的时候手臂上浅浅的线条也会露出。

 

而手臂却根本无法派上作用，下意识的想要扯出它却只能无奈的任凭索尔把控制器调到顶档。听着洛基身体里传来嗡嗡的机械运作声，索尔掰着他的下巴把他扭过头来，要看着洛基被震得软成一摊水，他要听洛基求他停下。

 

果然洛基强忍的哼声连半分钟都坚持不到，“哈啊啊……是，是那里。哥哥嗯，……我知、知道错了。”

 

“知道错了可不够，你得长点儿记性。”但索尔的耐性向来值得挑战。

 

敏感点上高频率震动所带来的快感让洛基立刻就完全勃起，他泄出舒服的喘息声，低着腰让顶出裙底的性器蹭在床单上，前后动身的摩擦着缓解一点欲望。越是夹紧屁股就越能清晰的觉出内里震动异物的轮廓，但仅靠跳蛋的按摩，洛基根本达不到他想要的高度。于是按摩就成了折磨，留下的只有焚身的欲火和难耐的欲望。

 

洛基只好尽量调整自己让身体放松下来，小腹内积蓄起的团团火热磨得他咬住牙根，分泌出的前液蹭到了床单上却只是在床单表面留下几丝晶莹，没能完全浸下去渗开。红润的龟头无助地前后蹭着，它像憋着眼泪似的，实际上却哭不出来。

 

洛基把额头埋在枕上，黑色的头发顺下来挡住了侧脸，压蹭着软枕闭了好久的眼，再睁开眼时就有些视线模糊，他扑朔着睫毛，心里大明白了索尔绝对不会轻易饶过他，就慢慢忍了喘声化成细细的呜咽，任凭那玩意刺激在他的前列腺上，索尔这才降低了一档频率。

 

洛基没看清索尔拿了什么过来，大概是个折成扁状的金属器具。然而索尔没有立刻就为洛基戴上，而是趁他唇瓣未合轻喘不止的时候，顺势把食指捣了进来。洛基感觉到索尔划过了他的齿尖，于是就乖顺地收起牙齿，配合着舔起来。

 

指腹在口腔内壁的轻柔包裹与吮吸之下反复碾起迎合着动作的柔软舌面。它摁压又左右横扫，索尔甚至转着手腕让手指在舌头上转了一圈，而洛基就像口含糖果一样吸着索尔的手指，他细细的品着，垂眼看下来又畏缩地抬眼，像是在请求下一个指示的样子。

 

因为专注的舔舐而没来得及咽下的唾液被搅拌着发出啧啧水声，直到索尔把手指从他的嘴里连着晶莹的唾液抽出来。他绕过一只手臂从另一侧穿过来，牵着强制性张口器的两端伸过来，他威胁洛基乖乖张嘴，否则就再塞一颗跳蛋进来，两颗都开到最高档。于是分口器就被轻易地套到了洛基的嘴上，“我相信你，但我更想听听你下面的嘴怎么说。”，索尔一边让洛基转过身，一边把手里跳蛋的遥控器调升回去。

 

分口器被含进口里之后像是禁锢在了牙齿上，它强行让洛基保持着大限度的张嘴，口腔被精致的银色支架撑开以至于他没办法阻止声音的发出，重新增强的震动再次抖出了他的声音，然而这次却因为无法闭上嘴全部换成了颤抖的唔啊声，直到那些声音被索尔硕大的性器顶回去。

 

“嗯额……呜……”洛基双手被捆在一起，他只好撑着身体来稳住上身。性器把裙子高高顶起来，底下露出干净的柱身来，索尔把手顺进洛基的黑发里，扶着他的后脑勺挺腰，操着他的嘴把性器往里送。被操出混乱水声的嘴僵硬地保持张开，索尔几乎把性器的顶端都送到了洛基的嗓子眼上抵着碰撞，酸涩与刺激的感觉让他想要干呕，下意识却促使他不止吞咽起来，而洛基越是挤压着咽喉，索尔得到的快感就越强烈。

 

洛基觉得他浑身都烧起来了，索尔只操他的嘴就让他着急的想要。性器胀痛的不行，但他说不了话，索尔耸动的节奏太快以至于他甚至连唾液都来不及吞下，大口喘气的机会也只有在索尔退身时的那几秒之间才有，浓烈的荷尔蒙的气味扑鼻而来，后庭里的震动不止，洛基脸颊上的绯红越浮越高，几乎染到了眼眶，耳尖也是一样，颜色像熟透的樱桃。生理性泪水也早已顺着张口时索尔操进所撑出的弧度滑落下来，而他所发出仍然只有混着水声的模糊呻吟。

 

洛基无意识地抬眼去看索尔，试图得到他温柔的对待。他有些睁不开眼睛，于是眼睫颤了一会儿才稳住，墨绿色的眼睛刚刚有点步入失神的前奏，它们黯淡了几分，看起来就像黑幕之下含着的绿宝石，但又被泪水洗涤过，于是眼底还是亮晶晶的。洛基微微昂着头，黑发披散在略略颤抖的肩背，他看起来乖顺又无助，索尔最终还是对这个漂亮的人心软下来。

 

取下分口器的瞬间索尔能感觉出刚才真的让洛基很累，他猛的吞咽一下低下头大口的呼吸起来，肩膀都跟着起伏不定，索尔托起洛基的下巴又顺摸他的头发，他为洛基松开捆在手腕上的皮带，他吻了留在手腕上的红痕，又趁他仍在缓神的时候吻掉了留在他嘴角和挂在唇上的唾液。

 

“哈……不要那个。”洛基从浅吻之中挣脱，宽松的衣领被刚才的动作晃得滑了下来，低身的时候就露出了浅粉色的胸乳。索尔手上的东西让洛基本能的往后靠，露出的后背贴到床头板上的时候凉得让他猛颤一下。

 

卡在腿弯的内裤被拉扯拽下，洛基分着双腿，弯着上身靠在床头板上，腰下垫着软枕，含着跳蛋的身体里传出轻微的嗡声，波浪的裙摆翻卷起露出了高翘的性器和鼓掌的两颗囊袋。索尔单膝立在洛基的双腿之间，然而他只是微笑，伸手扣住洛基的脖颈贴近过来，把鼻尖几乎和洛基的对到一起，“把衣服脱了。”

 

洛基低头缩颈想要往后退却被床头板挡的死死的，他双手盖到索尔的伸过来的手臂上，一边轻抚一边点头。索尔松手退身，他就起身交叉了手臂往上脱了宽松的露背毛衣。起身的时候裙摆重新盖住了鲜红的性欲。洛基干净的身体像块白玉，明显的锁骨漂亮极了，关节处被蒸腾的性欲染上，冒着一点粉红色，因紧张的呼吸而起伏的胸膛像是块点缀着两颗樱桃的蛋糕一样，往下到腰就骤然收窄了，有些腹肌轮廓的腰身和再往下到伸进裙腰里的人鱼线……

 

或许洛基本人就是行走的春药。

 

索尔强势的吻让洛基重新倒靠向床头，他推在索尔肩上的手好像根本没用力一样，越是把衣服弄皱了，索尔就亲得越野蛮。他握着洛基的脚踝抬起他的小腿后牵，以至于他的腰从枕上滑下来，后背贴到枕上去。索尔顺势捧着洛基的大腿把他腰身之下抬起来驾高一点，弯身把乳夹夹到了洛基微微挺立的乳首之上。冰凉的覆盖和迟钝的疼痛同时加于敏感的地方，洛基猛的扭了腰，随后就被索尔用双手死死扣住。

 

“想要我进来吗。”索尔用手臂夹着洛基的双腿，跪着抵近，身下顶着那根精力旺盛的性器。他掀起洛基的裙子，让两根阴茎蹭在一起，洛基明显的呜了两声，他垂眼看着，羞耻感逼迫着他两秒之后就别过了头。

 

他后穴里早就软的不行了，在润滑的基础上受了好几轮的震动，内壁此刻软得就像一摊水。他抬了抬身体去拽索尔的衣领要他快点，否则他真怕就这样被索尔蹭得射出来。

 

索尔把震动的跳蛋牵出来，挺着柱身在臀缝处磨蹭起来，但迟迟不肯顶进去。洛基迷离着眼睛看他，抬高了下身使得穴口张合的动作都暴露在索尔的眼下。直到洛基用手扶到索尔的性器上，带着它把顶端对准了微张的穴口。“别蹭，…进来，操……操我。”他直视着索尔的眼睛，尽管那一刻他感觉面颊再度烧起，耳尖蒸腾，眼前斑点模糊。索尔露出了满意的笑，仍旧以瞄准猎物的眼神俯视着，他挺身进入，肉体交合的水声伴随洛基的声音一起发出，房间里淫靡的气息顿时高涨。

 

索尔动作的又快又狠，操得洛基不得不咬住了手背来忍声，索尔却立刻牵开他的手，他与洛基十指相扣，感受着对方颤抖的握紧。“啊啊..哥哥呜……慢、呜嗯…慢一点、…我受不了……哼嗯…”洛基蜷缩着脚趾，闭着眼睛承受汹涌袭来的快感，眼泪不止溅到了睫毛上也顺着眼角流下来淌开在脸上，模糊的水迹好像被发烫的脸颊缓缓蒸干了似的，很快消失不见。肉体的碰撞声节奏清晰，伴随被操得晃动身体时带动了金属乳夹发出的声音，洛基甚至没有用手就迎来了第一轮高潮。

 

他突然绷紧了身体，在拔高的忍声之下性器哆嗦着喷射出浓稠的精液。黏连着的白浊落在胸口和腰腹上，有一点染到了黑色的裙边上。洛基垂下手的时候指尖仍然颤动，剧烈起伏的胸口上乳夹的链子还被顶撞着身体的晃动所带着发出清脆的相碰声音，索尔从鼻腔里发出叹息，一边挥手往洛基的臀瓣上落下一掌，“夹紧点，给我证明你说的。”

 

洛基觉得他的小腹里一阵痉挛，深处节奏点点地跳动让他模糊了意识，直到迟钝的疼痛感把他从高潮的余韵之中拉出来。他的臀瓣上留着索尔深红色的指印，洛基被操得躺的几乎快成了一个要折断颈部的“大”字形。索尔不止用手掌拍打揉捏洛基的臀瓣，也用囊袋重重地撞击他的穴口，身下的人无意识的哼声像刚睡醒的猫一样，即使低沉也沙哑，但不少性感和妩媚。

 

等穴口因自己自己不轻不重的抽插而重新夹紧两下之后，索尔才停了手上抽打的动作，他俯身下来双手牵住洛基的手腕把他的手臂牵着举到头顶，用一只手就握着固定住了洛基并在一起的手腕。他移下来的手用来抬高洛基的下巴，索尔凑近过去，但没用吻上那水光淋漓的薄唇，只是把视线扎进对方刚刚回过神的眸子里。浮在红云之上的森林顿时间就接受了深海的洗礼，低垂着眉尾抬眼的样子显得无比情色迷离，同时又惹人心疼了，不忍心再对他那么凶。

 

“听清了么。”索尔松了手重新往那泛红的臀瓣上一拍去，但没带力气，反而像是拍上去揉捏，连拍打声都显得干瘪。紧张的时候甬道会突然地收紧，洛基的呜声徘徊在喉咙里最后被咽了下去，禄禄滚动的喉结因低下头的缘故而不可见，他点了头，身下也用力收了收，把插在屁股里的硕大阴茎吃紧了一点。动过手腕之后洛基发现他无法用手臂来挽住索尔，于是他伸了脖子往前，在索尔意料之外地亲了一口上去。

 

 

索尔承认他被洛基这么一下给撩得不轻。这个小混蛋不乖的时候还好，无非是让人想好好教训他一番，让他好声好气的认错罢了，乖起来反而不好。乖起来的时候，索尔只想把他欺负到哭着叫哥哥，而且一定是要在操他的时候，让他浑身颤抖，连声音也跟着颤，让他爽也让他疼，限制他的高潮，让他边叫边求饶……

 

索尔故意在碾过他前列腺位置的时候慢了动作，缓下来的抽插把快感放大出来。他本来也就没生气，洛基的身体也仍然紧致，让洛基在情欲之中煎熬无非是他的一时起兴，而洛基却以为索尔还没有原谅他，于是也不敢挣扎，只是平稳着不匀称的呼吸。但凡稍微清醒着，洛基都不会说那些羞耻的话，他不会垂眼去看他们交合的地方，就只能抬眼用恳请的眼神看着索尔，在碾压过敏感点的时候他会泄出一两声呻吟。

 

明明是个男人，声音磁性又干哑，叫的可比女人还撩人，索尔喜欢听洛基叫床的声音，更喜欢配合着他的表情听，于是又在重新碾过的时候他大力抽插起来，“不许咬嘴唇。”他用拇指摁在洛基的唇下，食指抵着下巴用力一捏。

 

“嗯嗯……哥哥快一点…”声音像是被索尔捏出来的一样，泄出就不止，洛基被他顶弄着重新勃起，而裙子早已皱得堆起来贴在腰上。洛基故意夹了夹穴口，热情地亲吻吮吸了进进出出的柱身。索尔松开了握着洛基手腕的手，也松开了捏在他下巴上的，“嗯？”他抽出性器牵着洛基的手臂护着他的腰让他翻过身去，很快地重新填入让内里。软肉还没来得及因陷入空虚而发出不满就重新吸附上来，“那你可别哭。”

 

洛基发出一声喟叹，本能的用手支撑住身体。他还没调整姿势让自己趴得舒服点就被索尔挽过了右手反刀腰后。臀瓣仍然接受着激烈的撞击，颤抖的股峰像被弹过的软糖一样轻微波浪着，“等等，嗯！…这、这样很累。”洛基直着腰背，性器进出带来的感觉仿佛在这样的姿势下更加清晰，挺立的乳尖上银色的夹子亮亮的闪着金属的光泽，洛基扭了扭脖子转过来，他话还没说完，索尔就连左手也一并挽了过来，皮带重新捆住了洛基的手腕，而这次捆得更加牢固。

 

 

索尔当然不会等，他就直接挺腰操起来，边动着胯部边握住拽紧了皮带留出来的那一截。洛基成了跪立的模样，他折叠着长腿却不得不岔开，胸前晃动的锁链发出愉快的银铃一般的声音，挺出了腰部的让臀翘出来，裙子半盖不盖地贴在上面，双手挽在身后捆绑着，用力时背部流畅又漂亮的线条全部露出来，索尔的次次深顶让洛基怀疑他甚至想把那两颗囊袋也塞进自己的屁股里，“哈啊……嗯呜、……轻点..。好棒……啊嗯、嗯！”

 

索尔拽着皮带往身前拽了拽，于是洛基不得不跟着往后靠一点，他贴身过来用手心覆盖上洛基高高昂起头而露出的脖颈，偏头顺着耳框亲吻到侧脸，“亲够了吗？”索尔贴着洛基的耳边轻了声音，像孩子直接讲悄悄话那样，温热的气息喷洒上来让洛基很不习惯，他在心里骂了索尔两声，说出口的却只有被身下顶撞惹出来的顿挫的呜嗯声。

 

“不是呜、你！啊啊……”但涌上的快感让洛基的身体无比诚实，他觉得自己又要攀上新一轮的高潮了，但身前高翘起的性器却得不到任何抚慰。洛基受够了自己一受刺激就爱流眼泪的习惯，眼角重新淌下了两行泪珠顺着脸颊的轮廓滴进了锁骨的凹陷里，洛基索性认命了倒下身去，他弓着后背用，没有多余的力气来直起身体了，他知道他会被索尔操坏的。

 

索尔把握在手里的皮带转着重新握上一圈，他俯身贴上，但单臂撑着身体没让自己压到洛基身上，“哥哥，……哥哥，碰碰前面，好吗…”洛基难耐地扭着腰，他小声又害羞的样子让索尔操得更用力了，拔高的声音让洛基显得更焦急。

 

好啊。索尔没说话，只是轻笑出声，他松开拽住皮带的手往前伸去，握住发烫的性器之后却又不动手，反而移开拇指抵到马眼上稍微用力。而身下抽插的速度与力度都不减小，洛基顿时软了语气。

 

 

“哥哥…哈、松开……”洛基觉得他腰的右侧开始泛酸，大腿内侧也有些发抖，前端突然的压力让他有些崩溃，“你的惩罚太多了呜……”湿漉漉的跳蛋和分口器还留在床单上，精致的乳夹快把洛基的乳首夹得失去知觉了，而索尔又限制了他的高潮。而洛基只不过欠索尔两句解释而已……

 

“别急…我们一起。想让我射在你的里面吗。”索尔仍然以指腹抵在洛基高高昂起的性器顶端上，轻轻按着敏感的地方实际上是疼痛的，但后庭剧烈的快感彻底抵消了前面电击般霹雳贯穿的酥麻，索尔的话让他更加燥热，除了欲望得不到释放的不快，还有让他头晕脑胀的荤话。

 

“想…想……”洛基觉得自己永远学不会拒绝索尔了，他甚至一直没有意识到索尔没带避孕套就进来了，反而是头脑里的第一反应脱口而出，他渴望得到炙热的浇灌，渴望被浓稠的爱液填满，渴望吃干净对方每一滴的给予。

 

“你能给我生个孩子吗。”明显的调侃让洛基别过了脸，“呜、我……你知道我不、不行嗯！”他握紧了双手，指甲都掐进了手掌的软肉里，得不到释放的难耐快把他逼疯了，洛基仰了仰头，试图让没来得及咽下的唾液滑回去，而不是顺着闭合不上的嘴角淌出来。

 

“那就不射给你了。”索尔的声音像是一道咒语，即刻让洛基急切地挽留，“啊啊不……我生，哥哥射进来，填满我…我给你生呜……生孩子。”他转过头，微红的眼睛像刚才大哭了一场，微微探出的舌尖是一个索吻的动作，索尔松手固住洛基的下巴，射进他身体里的瞬间感受着内里猛然地夹紧收绞。洛基射的不是那么流畅，限制高潮让他的性器变得迟钝了，但却比之前都要舒服，延长的射精让他更好的体验快感，边吻着边趁呼吸的时候喘息，他跪趴着肩膀抵在床单上。

 

“累吗。”索尔解开了绑在身后的皮带，回过神之后洛基只感觉穴口又被塞进异物，“吃东西可要吃干净了，漏出来就生不了孩子了。宝贝弟弟。”洛基被他操得合不拢身下是嘴，混合着其他液体的精液顺着臀瓣底下与大腿根夹出来的肉缝流出来。“嗯……”，冰凉的触感让他猛的哆嗦两下，蹭到臀瓣上和扫到腿间的绒毛感让洛基下意识伸手摸了摸，伴随咔擦一声，洛基才从朦胧之中醒了过来。

 

“把它们留在你的身体里，这是你最后的惩罚。噢，如果明天醒了你不在我身边，我就公开这张照片。”

 

照片里洛基并着膝盖跪在床上，黑色皮裙掀起来向上露出淡了来留在臀瓣的红指印，翘高的屁股夹着黑色毛绒尾巴式的肛塞是性感与乖巧的完美结合，窄细的腰沉下去挤出两个腰窝来，再往上到没有痕迹的线条优美漂亮的后背，垂下的黑发搭在肩膀上，耳尖像染了粉红色的云……

 

“呵…我才不走了……明天，又没有早课……”


End file.
